New Mutants
by Evil Black Dragon
Summary: A college students childhood creations come to life, now he and his friends use their new powers to try and stop them, and save their world.
1. I Beleive Introductions are in Order

**Notice:** Granted it is only 1 or 2 here and there, this story contains a little bit of swearing, not very much but I figured the warning was appropriate any way. Also as I put up these Chapters keep in mind I left certain things un answered on purpose, all will be eventually answered over Time (before the story finishes)  
**NOTE 2:** Jasmines attempt at CPR is using information I found online about how to perform it using up to date training Techniques.

**SONG:** 'One Step Closer' by Linkin Park

By: Edward Laurel and co Authored by GavinVenom

**THE NEW MUTANTS: **

**CHAPTER ONE:  
'I BELEIVE INTRODUCTIONS ARE IN ORDER'**

**TIME MASTER:** Control over the flow of time around people or things, can shoot plasma bombs  
**GODDESS:** Full extent of her powers is unknown: Known abilities: mind control, plasma beams from her hands  
**AMMO:** can create any weapon out of thin air that he sees near by  
**PARA:** Telekinesis, Telepathy  
**TYGRA:** Cat like appearance, agility, senses and reflexes  
**STATIS:** Complete control over electricity and flight

* * *

**John**

John lay asleep in his bed, but it was not a restful sleep, he kept moaning in his sleep, also he was constantly twisting and turning,his eyelids fluttering, his body was now covered in sweat, and his face appeared distorted in what looked like a look of horror, and pain, something as going on in his sleep that was disturbing him.

* * *

**His Dream**

John slowly walked through what was left of his town, all around the streets were completely in ruble entire buildings had been destroyed, or only partially so, the entire roof of City Hall had been blown off and now the steeple lay, down in a nearby bank.

Randomly through out the street there were fires, and as he walked surveying the destruction, he had to watch his step so he did not step on any of the fallen body's.

Suddenly all around him a female, almost serene like voice boomed "Look around you young Mister Denmead, all that you see before you, all of this destruction, it is all your doing!"

John suddenly stopped walking and looked around trying to find the source of the voice not finding it he was very confused as to where it was coming from, after a moment he said "W-w-what do you mean, how did I cause this,...who are you?"

"My name is unimportant young one, but remember this, Earths Retribution is at hand, and you and your band of Young Mutants will be unable to stop me!" the voice boomed.

Johns eyes widened in reaction to the name _'Young Mutants'_, but before he could respond, John saw a bright light in the distance , and could hear a loud constant booming sound. As the sound and the light got closer, John started running as fast as he could, trying to out run the source of both before they caught up to him.

Nevertheless, in a matter of moments it caught up to him and hit him in the back driving him into what remained of a nearby wall.…

* * *

**Waking world**

Suddenly John jolted awake, and then instinctively flinched as his entire room lit up and still heard the loud booming sound, but calmed down when he noticed that it was just the thunder and lightning storm going on out side.

Reaching over he grabbed his alarm clock and lifted it up looking at the time, but the clock was simply flashing 12:00 groaning he dropped it and began rubbing his eyes, "Damn power went out." John said as he got out of bed.

As he made his way over to his bedroom door he tripped over his Nintendo on his floor, after stumbling a couple seconds to regain his footing, he made his way downstairs into the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

However, unknown to him, before and after he had grabbed the clock, it had been powerless.

* * *

**Later that day, Worcester State College/ Raven**

It was now the following morning, and the storm had ended a few hours later, and all that remained as evidence was the muggy feeling in the air, and the dampness on the ground, and grass and the lack of students enjoying the sun, wanting to avoid getting wet till the ground dried.

Inside one of the classrooms how ever, a tall older man, roughly in his late thirties, to early forties, with salt and pepper colored hair, bifocals glasses on and wearing a business suit, stood at the front of a very large and full classroom working on a chalkboard writing down some notes for the students to take. After he finished he stopped and looked at the clock then at the class, "This class is over in a matter of minutes so please take your notes down quickly and then you may go"

Everyone quickly jotted down there notes and got up to leave, as the professor was putting his files away, A tall attractive girl, about 5' 11" with long Blonde hair, with green eyes, and darkly colored skin, wearing a Red Tank top and a pair of black snake skin pants walked up to the professors desk.

"Excuse me Professor Cronos?" She said

"Yes Raven?" the Professor asked

"I was wondering if you could give me a hand with something on the homework I don't understand." Raven asked him.

_'I would rather help you out of those pants'_ He thought then said, "of course what do you need help with."

Unfortunately though, Raven heard the words clear as day as if the professor had spoken them "Wuh -wuh -wuh, what did you just say! How dare you say you'd like to help me out of my pants?!"

The Professor paused the color draining from his face, _'how did she hear me think that!'_ he thought then said "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm reporting you to the dean." Raven said and stormed out of there.

The Professor watched her leave then narrowed his eyes, 'Damn it, she's one of them, she's the Mind Reader, Para'

* * *

**A Few minutes later, in the cafeteria/ Jasmine, John, and Raven**

A short girl with brown hair, dressed in a loose shirt and a pair of sweat pants, glasses cover a pair of blue eyes, sat at one of the round tables eating her lunch while working on a laptop that was set up in front of her, on the screen was what looked like a book report.

Suddenly behind her a male voice said, "Hey the Professor wanted a 12 page essay, not a three volume novel"

Jasmine turned to look behind her, Standing behind her was a slightly muscular man, with spiked black hair, a bit taller then her about 5'10" maybe, wearing a Spiderman 2 T-Shirt with dark blue jeans on. Smiling, and blushing, slightly she said, "Yeah I know John but I had to make sure I got every important fact down though, so it's just coming to a few pages longer."

John laughed a bit before sitting right next to her, "Jasmine, you're on page 24, twice what he asked."

Before Jasmine could respond, Raven Came over dropping into a seat, obviously pissed off, and even a little confused, raising an Eyebrow John looked at her asking, "What happened?"

"I just got out of Professor Cronos Class, I had asked him to help me with something and do you know what he said?" Raven said in a half Growl.

"Get bent?" John asked and laughed, Jasmine just smiled

Raven looked at them and rolled her eyes before saying, "NO! That's my line. No after I asked for his help he said 'sure I'd like to help you out of those pants' and then acted like he said nothing."

Jasmines jaw dropped and John simply narrowed his eyes looking at her "What did you do after that!"

Raven shook her head, "I was going to bring it to the Deans attention, but then a very odd thought struck me, I realized that when he said it his mouth never moved, and I heard the words in my head, not out loud, it was weird."

"You sure you didn't imagine it?" John asked leaning back in his seat.

Raven nodded her head, "Yeah very sure, it was his voice, but the words were in my head, almost like I read his thoughts, and very perverted ones at that."

John shook his head, "So what are you going to do? Are you still going to bring it to the Deans attention?"

"I can't," Raven told him, "What do I say 'yeah I want to report Professor Cronos, because I heard him thinking about wanting to screw me' I'd sound like a nut case, I'll just wait, he ever mentions on the subject I'll say something."

John looked up as Jasmine got up from her seat, "Where are you going?"

"My drinks empty so I'm going get another one," She told him.

John looked at his own drink then got up "Know what sit down I need another one anyway so I'll get you one at the same time, no need for both of us to get up." he told her then stepped away from the table and headed for the soda machine.

Raven and Jasmine watched him walk away, Jasmine more inventively so, and after a moment raven said, "I think he likes you."

Jasmines head snapped to the front of her, her cheeks blushing slightly, after a momentary pause she said, "What would make you say that?"

Raven took Johns drink, which was still sitting on the table and shook it. In side it they could hear liquid swishing around, and the soda inside fizzing, after which she put the drink in Jasmines hand saying. " His drink isn't even near being done yet my friend, yet he said it was, just to be able to go get you your drink for you."

Both stopped Talking and looked up just as John returned with the drinks, Jasmine held up his drink and was about to talk when two people at the table next to there's suddenly flew out of there chairs and started swinging at each other. The bigger one pulled his fist back and hit the other one square in the jaw, sending him flying towards them. John moved quickly out of the way, Jasmine did not, she had to jump out of the way, in fact, she actually managed to jump high over him twisting her body gracefully and landing back on her feet next John a second after the one that was hit crashed through where she had been sitting a second before.

John just stood there staring at her, "How, How, How ...Jasmine how did you do that?"

Jasmine had just now noticed what it was she had done, "I...I...I don't know...?"


	2. Chillin With the Villians

**CHAPTER 2:  
CHILLIN WITH THE VILLANS**

A woman wearing a sky blue business suit, with milky white skin, small black colored eyes, smooth rose-colored lips, and long curly red hair, that seemed to shimmer in the light emanating, from her computer screen she was looking at.

On the screen were the names and faces of over 50 students in the college, as well as the results of the mandatory blood test they had to take when they had started that year, and randomly more so through out the year, a program she had started when she took over as The Dean of the College. The students had all thought it was weird, but she told them that she wanted a clean College, and to enforce that, there would be drug tests Randomly Through out the year and anyone who tested positive would be expelled from the College. So Far, it had worked; she only had to expel one student for drug usage.

However, that was only her cover story; the truth was that it was to allow her and her minions to test the student's genetic structure to test for the emergence of metahuman abilities.If her plan was to work she would need to make sure that her enemies had not followed her, but then knowing Electron he always found a way to interfere in her plans.

In the reality that the Goddess comes from, Electron is the leader of a team of mutants called the Young Mutants, that constantly get in the way of her plans to control the minds of the Earths people and _"unify"_ them, as she puts it, having them share one mind, but time and again she had tried and every time Electrons team stopped her. Always with great difficulty, finally she had discovered a way to break the reality barrier, travel to the 'real' world, and try to make her plan here.

However, before she had made her escape into her interdimensional device, with the Time Master to escape to this reality, Electrons mystic had cast a spell, some how sending it through the device with her that would awaken the metahuman gene in certain humans in this reality, the only problem was that she couldn't be sure where they would be awakened, so she figured she'd simply destroy the metas at this College and begin her take over from here, once any possible opposer's were destroyed.

She was just finishing going over her results When the door to her office swung open, and her 'partner' Professor Cronos came storming in and slaming the door behind him, "Our search just got a little easier,… and a little more complicated, one of the students in my class has had her metahuman gene activated, With very interesting results, her gene activated telepathic abilities."

The woman looked back down at her Screen, and said, "What is the girl's name?"

Professor Cronos just huffed, "One you should recognize very well, Raven Sorwdslinger, a.k.a., Para."

The woman's eyes narrowed and after a moment went back to normal as she grinned, "No matter, this is really our own fault, we should have taken into account the possibility of this reality having its own counterparts to our advisories from our reality."

After quickly typing for several minutes, the woman stopped and turned the screen so that Professor Cronos could see the screen. Displayed on it were the names of 15 different Students and there blood results. "These are the names of the members of Young Mutants who have counter parts here at the College."

Pausing she typed in something else, the screen changed, and it reduced it's self to three Names 'Johnathan Denmead' 'Raven Sorwdslinger' and 'Jasmine Scott's'

"These are the only three, founding members at the school, unfortunately they are also the most powerful of the team, especially when they are together," she concluded.

Professor Cronos grinned, "Yes but two of their number's that made that particular fraction of their team so powerful is missing, Para had her mind powers, Cool-Cat, while one of the smarter of the group, worked with her cat like speed, agility, and reflexes. Electron had his electricity, the last two Hydra had water related abilities, and Little Eagle, was not only a pyrokinetic, but had the eyes and ears of an Eagle, together beating them was close to impossible, but missing two of there number, and given they probably don't even know about there abilities, means we can take them out quickly."

The woman grinned and stood up, her clothes suddenly melted off of her and were quickly replaced by golden robes that seemed to actually be made out of gold it's self, in fact they made her look almost goddess like,…which is her namesake, Goddess.

"Then I want your first mission to be to hunt down and eliminate those three first, but take the list of the others with you, if you can take one or two of them out on the way, do it." She told him as she came around the desk her hair and gown flowed behind her leaving a trail of golden energy behind her, "BUT, do not think just because those three are out of the way means we are home free, the rest are still here, plus Hydra, and Little Eagle are out there somewhere.

"Take Ammo with you, his ability to create any weapon out of thin air comes in handy, and here so he has some weapons to choose from" She said and handed him a visor with a direct internet feed to access images of weapons for Ammo to create.

Professor Cronos nodded and turned to leave, The Goddess called out, "And Time Master, don't be found out, or I'm Warning you, you will live to regret it."

Library Wing

A young male teenager, who from the looks of him he looked about to be 19 and a freshman at the collage, had long brown hair, tied into a pony tail behind his head, wearing a white T-shirt, and a leather jacket with black jeans that had chains all over then, around his wrist he wore a studded wrist band, and around his waist a studded belt.

Sitting in the Library, he was looking through a book on old samurai weapons and as he flipped the page, a weapon would appear on the table in front of him, and then vanish.

Suddenly Professor Cronos was standing next to him and slammed his fist down on the table scaring the shit out of the teenager "Mr. Armory, are you insane? What if somebody was to come in here and see you using your powers, our cover would be blown in a matter of minutes!"

Jason Armory just looked up at Professor Cronos and said "Old man if any one had seen me I would of done to them the same thing I did to the first guy who saw me use my abilities.

Professor Cronos narrowed his eyes and pulled back his lips glaring/growling at the teen, this was one of the reasons he hated working with teenagers, they arrogant, and unmannered. However, ever sense teaming up with the goddess, he has had to put up with…differences in there styles. After a pause to get his temper in check he said, "The Goddess wants us to eliminate three students at this school; they might be this reality's incarnations of some of the Young Mutants."

Jason looked at the Professor saying, "Well Time Master, who am I to turn down a request to kill someone, especially one of the Young Mutants? Now which ones am I killin?"

Professor Cronos smiled "Electron, Cool-Cat, and Para."

Jason's face became all distorted in rage and anger, "My Former Best friend, who not only left me for dead, but stole my girlfriend from me. Oh this will be a bitter sweet revenge indeed."


	3. Flashback to the Future

**Chapter 3:  
Flashback to the Future**

After the incident in the cafeteria, John, Jasmine, and Raven took off for the rest of the day, making there way to the other side of Worcester, the three walked through the park following the trail that wound it's way in-between the trees growing all over the place. After walking for a while, they eventually found some dry park benches to sit down on.

Sitting on the bench so he was turned facing Jasmine, his left leg tucked underneath him, John said "ok this is odd, first Raven is hearing things people aren't even saying, then Jasmines jumping around like a grass hopper when she's never been able to do that before."

Jasmine who was sitting on Johns left said, "Yeah it was like I suddenly knew I could do it, and did it, it was scary, and kind of fun at the same time."

Raven, on Johns right, making him have to turn to look at her, said, "Yeah I know, but thing is its beginning to grow"

John now fully turned to look at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Well for the last hour I keep hearing….whispers, like some ones whispering there secrets in my ear," She then paused and tapped the side of her head, "but I'm hearing it in my head"

John paused for a little while thinking, before saying, "It makes me wonder about my dream from last night …"

"What dream?" Jasmine asked him, genuine concern in her voice.

John took a deep breath before saying, "last night I had this dream that the whole city was destroyed, and some woman's voice came from all over telling me that it was all my doing, and me and my team of Young Mutants retribution is at hand."

Raven just stared at John for a little while before saying, "Wasn't that the name of the story's you used to write a few years back?"

John slowly nodded before saying, "yeah, I stopped because I outgrew them, but I still have most of the books on hand in case I ever got bored and wanted to read one."

Raven just shook her head, then stopped mid shake,"……..wait John I remember one character from your books, the one you used to play hen you and my brother would act that stupid little game out, um.. What was his name…? Electric, Electro…."

"Electron, he was the leader of the team, but what's your point?" John asked not getting what she was getting at.

"Well if he led these Young Mutants, and now for reasons unknown at this time, your stories are very slowly beginning to take form, wouldn't he be appearing anytime soon?" Raven said

John just shrugged "Not necessarily but hey it's a thought, but before we worry about that I want to know what's causing all this to take form."

"Or who?" Jasmine put in, "I mean as crazy as it sounds, there's a slim chance that it could be a person and not a thing that's giving this stuff form."

John looked over at her, "…. damnit…your right, I mean the chances are ridiculously slim….but….your right it could be an _ARRGH!_"

Mid sentence, John stopped and screamed out in pain gripping the sides of his head. Doubling over he fell off the bench and onto the ground, where Raven and Jasmine got off next. Jasmine grabbed him and turned him over onto his back. Looking down at him she gasped, his eyes were practically bulging out of his head, and there was blood seeping from his nose, eyes, and mouth, his eyes appeared to be glazed over, and at the same time, his pupils had been replaced by just the whites of his eyes, and slowly stripes of White began working there way through his hair, and at the same time his entire body had begun spasiming uncontrollably.

Holding his head on her lap while Raven tried to keep John still Jasmine looked at Raven and asked "What the Hell is happening to him?"

Raven shook her head, "I don't, .He stopped"

John's body had finally stopped spasiming, but as they watched his chest, they notice it was not rising and falling as it would if he were still breathing, Quickly Raven began checking his pulse, "it's weak, very, very, very weak, and he's not breathing at all."

Jasmine slowly slipped her self out from under Johns head and placing her hand s on his chest used all her strength to start doing Chest compressions, "get help, I'm going to try and get him breathing again."

Raven nodded and ran off to find a payphone or someone that has a cell phone, After Raven left jasmine Gave John Two Breaths then began the Chest Compressions Again, whipping a tear away from her eyes as she thought 'come on John Don't you dare die on me, please not now!'

Another World, another Time

John slowly began moaning as he began coming to. Slowly opening his eyes he looked around as his vision cleared he realized he was actually still sitting up, in front of some kind of massive computer, complete with some kind of visual screen and security monitors, each labeled to where they are showing.

John looked at the computer, very confused, something about it was, eerily familiar, as if he had seen it somewhere but could not quite put his finger on it. Getting up out of the chair he was seated in he began walking around the room it was made of what he would swear was solid metal. Like your stereotypical comic book superhero base, or cartoon base, walking around slowly there was no obvious door in the room or any windows of any type in fact, the only wall not covered by some kind of computer equipment was just one solid sheet of metal. John eventually made it to the door, but just as he did, the entire Room was pitched into darkness and then some kind of light began flashing. As an alarm sounded, outside he could hear several people running down the hall, once he reached the wall though his ears were racked with a very loud ringing sound, making him grab the side of his head and close his eyes…

…. Opening his eyes again John found him self being helped up by two people, one spoke, "John you ok? You were out for quite a bit there."

John nodded his head "Yeah Jasmine I'll be….Fine?"

Looking at the two helping him up he realized it was Jasmine and Raven…but at the same time, it was not. Raven looked just the same as she normally did, But Jasmine had a more Cat like appearance, she had sleek light brown hair, her ears where on top of her head and were into points, her eyes have lots the circles in there eyes, now they had a triangle appearance to the pupils and were yellow and black instead of white and black.

From her back, he could see a long tail coming from beneath a black cloak that she had around her entire body.

"Jasmine?" John asked as he reached up touching her fur

Jasmine held his hand in her own as she said "John just be still, Zythar gave you a nasty blow to your head, lets wait for Pine, let him give you the once over to make sure we can move you"

John just stared blankly at her, 'Pine? Zythar? Who are these guys' John thought to him self.

Suddenly John noticed Raven looking at him and was about to ask her what when a tall figure, roughly 5'6" with spiky blonde hair, and wearing Indian cloths and moccasins, came up behind them saying "Zynthar took off, I sent Ammo and Hydra after him, but chances are he'll get away, just like always. How's the boss man?"

'M-m-mike' John thought, 'but...he's dead...'

"He's fine, just woke up, once Pine gets here and o.k.s him we'll move him back to the base, well what passes for one anyway." Jasmine said.

John just kept looking around this didn't add up 'Hydra, Ammo?' he thought then hoping they meant him by boss man, he said "Um Jasmine…Go with him, and Help Hydra and Ammo, I need to talk to Raven, ….. Alone."

Jasmine looked at John, a very hurt look came across her face getting up, she said in a very icy tone, "Come on Fire Bird lets go."

John watched them walk off, not understanding her sudden coldness, after a moment he turned to Raven, but before he could even open his mouth, she said.

"Not him are you…not the present day him I mean?"

John looked at her "Para?"

Raven nodded and got up, and then helped him to his feet, looking at himself John now noticed that he was wearing the shredded remains of a pair of black jeans, a black T-Shirt with the Cobra Symbol on it with the Decepticon Symbol tucked snuggly inside of it, a Black Trench coat, and a pair of fingerless Biker gloves, on his feet he wore black combat boots that came about five inches above the ankle.

After a momentary pause, he said "Where…or I guess the accurate question is, When we are?"

"March 2005" Raven told him

"That's…6 months from…"

Raven nodded her head then tapped the side of her head "Yeah, we didn't realize it till later but my powers spiked and sent you into a mini coma, and somehow shuttled your consciousness through Time,…and space, fortunately it never happened again,. As it is were not sure how it happened in the first place."

John half knew the Answer to his next question, but wanted to ask anyway, "Can you tell me anything about what's going on?"

Raven shook her head again, "You know I can't John, you always told us, should it ever happen we travel through time, reveal nothing, and interfere in even less."

John Smirked "Yeah I would say something along those lines," running a hand through his hair John said, "So… ok so how do I get back to my real time body?"

Raven shrugged "no clue what I will tell you is that when you woke up you had been out for a week and you said it had only been half an hour."

John paused "So I'm out of here soon? You sure you can't tell me anything?"

Raven paused thinking it over carefully so as to tell him enough, but not too much, after a long moment Raven rubbed her chin thoughtfully before saying "Be very careful who you trust John, those you think you can trust more then anyone, can't be trusted."

John looked at Raven for a long moment, "But we're right though? Everything that is going on? It is connected to my books in someway? Somehow there connected in ways we just don't understand as of yet?"

Raven nodded slightly closing her eyes a little, as she did so, "But even today we're not really sure how it happened, we're getting closer, but so far we are just grasping at straws."

"Great." John said to her, but before he could say anything else, the ringing in his ears returned and he closed his eyes and covered; his ear's trying to block the sound out….

Our World, Our Time

John opened his eyes and realized he was now laying on a bed, in what looked like a hospital room, slowly moving, mostly due to be still a little groggy, john looked at his arms and realized he had tubes and wires hooked up all over him, his arms, nose (for breathing) and his head.

Just as he started to weakly sit back up, a nurse rushed into the room and placed a hand on his chest, "Woah there buddy, you just lay back down till the Doctor comes to look at you."

Still looking around the room John asked, "Where am I?"

"You're at U-Mass Memorial. You've been in a Coma for about a week, we expected you to wake up soon, just not this soon," The Nurse said as the doctor came in, "well I'll let the doctor examine you."

About 7 hours later towards the end of Visiting Hours

John was now sitting up in his bed, reading a 2-year out of date magazine one of the nurses had brought him, bored out of his mind. He was just about to turn out his light and turn in for the night when his door opened and in walked Jasmine and Raven, Instantly Jasmine ran over giving him a hug.

"Your awake I was…" Quickly she let go saying "I mean, me and Raven were very worried especially after everything that's happened sense you went into your coma."

John sat up straighter, "Why? What's happened?"

Raven shook her head disbelievingly, "Me and Jasmine were attacked the other day, by some kind of …of…. I'm not really sure what it was, they looked like some kind of, well they were human but there heads looked like some kind of squid creature."

John looked at her thinking 'it's still happening' then said to her "Tell me what happened."


	4. From the Pages of

**CHAPTER 4  
'FROM THE PAGES OF…'**

Jasmine stood right next to Raven, breathing hard, both had tears in their eye's over the fate of their friend, as the E.M.T.'s loaded Johns unmoving; however still breathing, body into the Ambulance on the Stretcher. Just before they closed the doors, one of the E.M.T.'s turned to look at the two girls, feeling for them, he sighed and said to them, "Listen, I can get in a lot of trouble for doing this, cause normally it's only supposed to be family, but if you two want, you can get in the back and ride to the hospital with him ok? Just don't get in the way."

Jasmine and Raven looked at each other a moment before heading for the Ambulance and getting in, each taking a seat on either side of the Ambulance, but staying out of the way of the workers.

During the whole ride Jasmine had been keeping an eye on John, just watching his breathing, it wasn't until the Ambulance stopped, and the E.M.T.'s began taking John out of the Ambulance that she looked up and noticed Raven had her eyes closed and was messaging her temples. Once they were outside the Ambulance Jasmine put her hand on Raven's shoulder saying, "Hey, headache?"

Raven began to nod, but instead shook her head whispering she said, "Remember what I had said to John just before he passed out about the whispering in my head?"

Jasmine nodded "Yeah and how the powers were starting to grow… its still growing isn't it?"

Raven nodded, "yeah and now I'm getting a headache from it, and I haven't a single idea on how to filter the… noise out, if it grows any more I won't be able to hear my self think."

Jasmine just looked at her trying to think "Can you try just focusing in on anyone particular thought, ignore the rest and just grab one particular thought,… try mine."

Raven looked at Jasmine and tried to focus on Jasmines voice in her thoughts, after a moment she closed her eyes and kept trying, it was several minutes before she opened her eyes and said "Jasmine, don't worry, he'll be fine, Johns to damn annoying to die on us this soon"

Jasmine couldn't help it, she laughed before saying, "And about now John would be like, "Hey I resent that remark."

Both girls laughed at the little joke at John's expense, before Raven said "kid never could take a joke could he?"

Jasmine shook her head "Dude has major issues, but right now I'd like to be inside to try and find out if he's going to come out of the current one."

Raven nodded her head and the two girls turned and entered the Hospital, getting to the nurses station just as they saw the doctors wheel John into the Emergency ward. Seeing him go in, they turned to the nurse at the station and said "Excuse me our friend was just brought into the Emergency room like ten seconds ago and we were wondering how long before they would know something."

The Nurse looked up and looked at some papers, but stopped thinking of something, holding up two cards, one was an I.D., and the other was a medical card, looking at the name she said, "Mr. Denmead right?" she asked then with out waiting for a response she said, "It might be a while if you want to wait, as it is I still need to get his information into the computers."

Jasmine nodded and the two went to sit down with Raven, and the two waited.

An hour and a Half Later.

Jasmine had curled up on the couch and had her knees tucked under her chin with and her arms wrapped around her legs as she lay on the couch sleeping, over in the arm chair Raven sat reading a magazine.

As she read, Raven was trying her damnedest to try to block out all the thoughts she had been hearing when all of a sudden one though suddenly broke through her attempts.

He's down and out, hopefully for good, but for now lets worry about the girls, they must die first.

Ravens eye's snapped open as these thoughts went through her mind 'what the fucking hell?'

Jasmine suddenly Jumped in her sleep, ...waking up, after a moment of looking lost, and disoriented Jasmine looked at Raven said, "Ok next we work on NOT PROJECTING YOUR THOUGHTS!"

Raven looked over at her closing her eyes as she slightly shook her head saying, "Sorry guess with the way these are growing, I guess I haven't gotten complete control over them, How are you feeling?"

Jasmine rubbed her eyes and said, "Yeah, I needed the rest, this whole day has been…"

Jasmine was cut off as a Doctor came into the waiting room; he was tall, roughly in his late 40's, roughly 6'3" with salt and pepper colored hair, and wearing glasses.

Waiting a moment he began speaking, "Are you the two girls who came in with Mr. Denmead?"

Both girls stood up, but Raven was the first to speak up, "Yeah, is he ok, what happened?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry, I have no idea what caused it, or even why he's like this, cause all of his brain functions are going perfectly, and there's no signs of any kind of trauma to the head from when he fell into his seizure that was mentioned, in fact by all rights, he should be awake, however he seems to be in a coma like state."

The two girls exchanged looks before Jasmine asked, "When will he wake up?"

"I haven't a clue" The Doctor told her "like I said, theres no reason why he's in it in the first place, but given a normal case, some people wake up after only a couple days, where as others it could be y…"

The Doctor stopped and decided to use a different choice in wording, "We'll have to see what happens one day at a time, why don't you girls head home, ill have one of the nurses call you a cab, and if anything changes ill have one call you."

A Few hours later, at the College.

Jasmine and Raven, had each gone off to take care of a few personal things when they returned that they needed to do, but sense had gotten back together, and now were sitting in Jasmines dorm room, thankfully they had the place to themselves because Jasmines room mate was away from college right now, due to some kind of family emergency, so it made it a lot easier to talk amongst them selves about what was going on, Raven was sitting a chair with a note book on her lap writing some stuff down, while Jasmine lay on her bed rubbing her, now gloved , hands.

"Ok let's see what we know so far, I can now read minds…apparently, you've some gained an insanely amount of good agility, as well as what looks like some strong leg muscles, …and Johns getting visions of,…lets just say the future for now, and that some chick named the Goddess is behind it.

"Also, just as we begin to form something resembling a conclusion, John goes into a seizure, and enters a Coma he shouldn't be in" Raven concluded.

"That's not all." Jasmine told her and pulled off one of her gloves, underneath Raven could now see that Jasmines fingernails seemed too changed to more Razor sharp claw like appearance, and if you touched her skin, it not felt more like a fine coat of fur, instead of skin. "When we got back, I went to start working on my term paper that's due tomorrow, and in the middle of typing I noticed my nails were getting pretty long, which was odd I had just trimmed them yesterday, so I went and cut them again. But just as I sat back down, I noticed that they were long again and becoming more claw like, also I noticed this fur, which now covers my entire body."

Raven took one of Jasmines hands and looked it over feeling the fur and tracing one of the claws with a finger before saying, "Great, well least we know what your thing is, I was beginning to get a superiority complex with my being the only one with developing powers."

Before Jasmine could respond they heard a loud crash out in the hall, racing for the door, Jasmine reached it first, despite being further away, and pulled open there door. Just as they looked out they saw several students go running past, followed by what looked like a man with a squid on his head.

Closing the door Jasmine held her back to it as she said "what are those things?"

"Something out of John's books I think, ummm there was a villain called the Squid something, or something Squid… Ya know I'm not sure so I'm going to wing it, let's call it the Squid for now…"

Jasmine was getting frustrated, "Raven the point, please!"

"Sorry I'm rambling, What I'm trying to say is that this guy was the only one I can recall that had,…foot soldiers, I mean Time Master,…he had his Marauders, but they,…were a team, these things were the Squids foot soldiers, but I don't recall much more then that."

Jasmine looked at her blank faced, after staring at her for a moment Jasmine said, "ok, it really worries me how much of this you actually know, but anyway… so these things are basically from Johns stories? Again?"

"Yeah…" Raven told her as she looked back at the door, "We need to stop those things."

Jasmine shook her head and blinked a couple times before slowly saying, "You're joking right?"

"Trust me I wish I was; only problem is, how do we get out there with out them cornering us in here?" Raven said thoughtfully, slowly looking around the room.

The room was your basic dorm room, with two twin sized beds, a desk on either side of the room and two small end tables between the two beds, on one side there was a closet, but on the opposite side, there was a tall book shelf set up giving the door just enough room to open and close, and plenty of clearance between the ceiling and the top of the case,… enough for say a small girl.

Raven grinned as she looked around, finally looking at Jasmine she said, "Ok, here's what we are gonna do, jump up there on the shelf and wait for me to open the door, if one of those things jumps me when I open it, pounce on him and immediately spring out into the hall, and I'll follow."

Unfortunately, before they could enact there plan, the door swung open startling the two as two of the creatures came in, followed by Professor Cronos.

Stopping in the room he looked around then at the two girls, a grin slowly came to his lips as his cloths glowed brightly then changed to a very white business suit, and in his left hand a staff with what looked like an hour glass on top, directing his gaze on Jasmine he said, "Well I see you have begun to change as well Miss. Scott, or should I be calling you, Cool Cat?"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at him, "Uh huh, listen can we go for just Jasmine for now?"

"Sure, I'm always willing to grant a dying persons last wish." Time Master said.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you want…Time Master."

Time Master laughed at her, "So I see you know who I am, well it saves me on introductions, I so do hate wasting time, but then, I've got plenty of it,"

Stopping he lowered his head so a slight shadow cast under his eyes as his voice dropped, lower, deeper. Eviler. "But then that is much more then I can say for you my dears"

Raven paused then her eyes shot open as wide as they could go, she knew exactly what Time master planned to do, "Jasmine look out!"

Diving at Jasmine, Raven knocked her out of the way shoving her on the bed as Time master hurled a ball of plasma at Jasmine, but knocking the girl out of the way caused Raven to take the attack, and hit her with enough force to send the girl crashing through the wall and out into the courtyard below 3 stories down.

"Raven!" Jasmine yelled as she sprang out the window after her, folding her arms back and keeping her body straight she dive bombed after Raven, once she caught her she turned her self and grabbed a ledge trying to slow her decent after a couple successful tries pushing off ledges to slow them down, she slipped on the last one a few feet from the ground and the two landed hard on the ground.

"Cats always land on there feet my ass" Jasmine said and set Raven on the ground, "Hey Ray you ok?"

Raven ground in pain from the plasma blast, but slowly sat up "Remind me never to do that again please…"

Jasmine was about to speak when the Squid creatures dropped to the ground next to them, so instead she said, "If we live through this I will hold you to that."

Above Time Master jumped out the hole in the wall and flipped him self so he landed on the ledge below as he said, "Squidling's, annihilate the females, I want nothing left of them but lifeless corpses!"

Raven and Jasmine looked at each other, "Ok corny much?" Raven said.

"Ok we'll send them some new material later." Jasmine said as she put all her strength into one jump, and jumped over the squids landing behind them. Turning quickly so that she was facing there back's, she brought up her leg and kicked hard into one of there backs sending them forward.

Raven mean while had dived to the ground and rolled out of the way as two of the Squidlings jumped on her. 'I don't like this' she thought.

Jasmine looked over at her, I heard that, try to tone it down though, she said as she swiped at one of the Squidlings, scratching at its eye's.

something about this is too easy, like we are being tested, or something. Raven sent.

I know, we have no serious martial arts, or any fighting style training and it looks like we're… "argh"

During the conversation with Raven, Time Master had used the momentary distraction, to hurl a plasma bomb at her, which nailed her in the side sending her crashing into a crowd of Squidlings.

As soon as she landed the Squidlings jumped on her and began hitting her, Raven ran over and jumped on ones back digging her nails into its eyes, and then pulling back getting it off Jasmine, then rolling off it's back letting it hit the ground she ran over to help Jasmine more.

A few feet away Ammo stood watching, waiting, his orders were to attacking when they got out numbered, but somehow, wouldn't, he wanted to watch further, until the Goddess appeared next to him, "Why aren't you doing your part?"

Ammo shrugged, "I'm intrigued, for only having had there powers for 24 hours, then are learning and adapting amazingly well, Raven is already using her Telepathy amazingly well, able to project her thoughts at her target, very rarely letting anyone else hear, and Jasmine is already adjusting to her new abilities as well."

She looked a him, "So study them later, for now I want you to do as I told you."

Ammo looked at her fore a moment, then after a moment some information flashed across his visor and a small blaster appeared in his hand, after checking the charge he headed towards the battle…if you can really call it that.

By this point Raven and Jasmine had gotten out from under the dog pile of Squidlings, and were trying to regain the upper hand, not much luck in that department, Raven was just barley able to block there hit's, and Jasmine had to keep dodging there blows, not hard with her new abilities, but she wasn't able to get in a single hit.

Jasmine are you ok over there? Raven sent as She dodged a blow from one Squidling by dropping into a split, then rotating her feet sweeping its own from under it.

Just fine, remind me to take a self defense class later. Jasmine said as dived to the side to avoid a jump attack by one of the Squidlings.

As soon as Raven jumped up from her move, she came eye to eye with Ammo, grinning he said, "Well Miss. Swordslinger, it's so good to meet the new Para, I must say, the last one was not as easy on the eyes as you are"

Raven gave him a disgusted look, and said "Sorry buddy, I'm not interested." And jumped into a spin kick to kick him in the head, which Ammo dodged, and delivered a strong blow to the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, making her double over, then drove his knee up slamming it into her chin making her fall back.

Ammo walked over to her and looked down, for a moment he just stood over her looking into her eyes when she looked up at him, after a short moment her eyes widened, and he simply said "I refuse to defeat an enemy while she is down, get up."

Raven started to get up, soon as she did, a small blaster appeared in his hand and then fired at her, she had just enough time to dodge it, the blast ended up missing her, and striking The Time Master a few feet behind her, going through his shoulder.

"Ammo you idiot!" Time Master yelled holding the wound, looking around her gave a disgusted look and Vanished away.

With Time Master gone the Squidlings looked around and confused with no direction being given to them.

"I will be back" Ammo said and vanished as well.

Jasmine got off the ground and looked at Raven, "What was that?"

U-Mass Memorial, 1 week later

John looked at them "Time Master and Ammo? The Squidlings?"

"Yeah, the whole fight doesn't make any sense at all in my opinion" Jasmine said.

"No it doesn't, like Time Master was testing the limit of your abilities, but when Ammo 'accidentally' injured him, he couldn't concentrate to keep the Squidlings under his control, so he had to end it."

"Now what do we do, he obviously knows who we are, and we can't go to class, he can just nail us there" Raven said

John thought about it or several minutes before saying, "….Ok here's what we are going to do…."


	5. The Gauntlet is Drawn

**Chapter 5  
The Gauntlet is Drawn.**

The Goddess sat in her office behind her desk, seated in front of her desk were The Time Master and Ammo, silently she sat there, just watching them as Ammo played with a knife, and Time Master was checking the bandages on his shoulder, tightening them so they would hold better. Getting up she circled her desk, and leaned against the front looking down at the two of them, at which point they both looked up at her.

"So far we have learned that Raven has the powers of Para,….AND, that she has decently begun to learn how to use them, Jasmine has inherited Cool-Cats abilities, but is still unsure in there use, and is simply going off instinct, and John, who has now woken up, has nothing, to the best of our knowledge." The Goddess said "And now they know who we are because of our little test,….perfect, they have there abilities but can't yet use them, now is the time to strike, unfortunately, now we are going to need to do a little leg work, they know who we are, they won't just come out into the open."

"So then we encourage them too." The Goddess said "I did some background checking, young Mr. Denmead based Electron strongly on himself, his personality, and his morality. So in order to draw him out into the open, we need to give him and his friends a reason to reveal them selves."

"How do we do that?" Ammo asked "it would need to be something incredibly great, that the normal Authorities couldn't handle on there own."

"Or even better, that the Authorities are the cause of, and the inhabitants of this Town,…will be the ones they must risk there lives for." The Goddess said, "I will use my abilities to take control of the police force, and any Military personal currently stationed here, or on leave. They will secure off the City and we will hold it hostage, and we will let it be known we are behind it, when the three try to strike against us, we will take them down, and remove the threat before it has ever become one."

"How long will it take?" Time Master asked.

"A few days, unfortunately by then John will be out of the hospital,. But we can ill afford to move to quickly." The Goddess told him "So for now we will just keep our eyes open and wait till I am ready with my part of the plan."

4 Days Later

John sat in his hospital room looking out his window, it was almost 3 o' clock, at which point the would be free to go, but for some reason his mind was at unease, something kept bothering him, and he knew mostly what the cause was.

Ever sense Jasmine and Raven had told him what had happened, John had, had this annoying feeling of unease, knowing that something bigger was coming, with out knowing when it was coming. What made matters worse for him was the fact when it did go down, his two friends would have abilities to let them try and hold off Time Master and the Goddess, while he would remain on the sidelines as he own creations attacked the city and fought his friends.

Sighing he stood up and head for the door but stopped as he heard loud foot steps, and talking.

"Can't this wait, the boy just woke up from a Coma."

"Sorry ma'am, he's wanted for possible involvement in a murder, we need to bring him in for questioning now"

As John listened to this he didn't like the sound of it, for 1, police will wait till a suspects observation period is over before they come to them in the hospital, and 2, he didn't kill anyone, something about this didn't feel right, he needed a way out.

Looking around, he saw the open Window near his bed and looked out seeing the ledge, as the foot steps got closer he felt he had no other choice and climbed out onto the ledge and quickly made his way along the wall till he rounded the corner and stood there listening.

As soon as the door opened he hard the foot steps moving around, then a loud crash as what had assumed was either the end table or the food tray being shoved out of the way, after several minutes he heard the rest of the window being shoved open with such force that the glass shattered raining down on the people below. And finally one of the cops spoke, "Where is he woman?"

The woman sounded scared, not that he could really blame her at this point. "I-I…"

The woman swallowed the said, "I don't know he was supposed to still be in here until his release."

John looked to his left, the fire escape which led down to the ground, as well as up to the roof of the hospital, 'thank god for fire safety coding' he thought to him self.

Suddenly John heard something in his mind, John, head for the roof. They got the ground covered.

Raven? John thought, not really sure how to communicate with her, but gave it a shot anyway. Where are you?

On the roof dumbass, thus the reason I told you to head to the roof. Gawd don't you listen.

John shook his head and slid over to the Escape, and quietly as he possibly could began making his way up, once there John looked for his two friends, and was beginning to think it was some kind of bad joke, then he looked up over the door, and crouched there, tail flicking was Jasmine, now looking a lot more cat like then the last time he had seen her.

Further more, she was a little more slimmer, and a little more muscular in certain areas, obviously her new powers compensation to let her use the her cat like abilities better, but something new he did notice was she was covered by a white hooded cloak that when she stood covered most of her new features slightly.

Around from behind the structure Raven came, dressed as she normally is, after a moment she said, "it's been going on for a few hours now, around 11 o'clock today the city went into lock down, almost an hour later they started coming for me and Jasmine, but we got away, about 45 minutes ago, the military and city police forces here in town,…..they …… the City is under martial law, no one is allowed in or out."

Jasmine jumped of the doorway and then landed on the ground on her feet, as she descended the cloak flowed behind her, replacing its self around her as she landed.

"We've had to stay in hiding because now there's an A.P.B (All Points Bulletin) out on me and Raven, ten bucks says it now extends to you soon as these brainwashed cops get back to there station."

John sat against the door and shook his head, "there's something more that none of us know about, this does seem more like mind control, if they were just looking for us, I could see it as he framed us, but the whole city is in lock down right now, so I think you were now more right about your brainwashing joke then you might think, but the thing is, Time Master never had the power of mind control."

"So there might be a third player in all of this?" Jasmine asked, "Any idea who it might be?"

"Not really, come on I want to get to the school, I need to get a couple things from my dorm, I think I mighty know who's behind this, and I mean really behind it, but I need to verify one thing." John told them, getting up he opened the roof access door, and then stopped listening.

Raven closed her eyes and then opened them after a moment "no ones anywhere near by, it should be safe, we need to avoid detection right now."

John nodded and entered the stairwell, and quickly, but quietly the group made it's way down the stairs and eventually to the first floor, unfortunately the front door was blocked, so when the guards weren't looking the three slipped quietly into the bathroom next to the stairwell.

Jasmine shook her head as they entered, "They got all the exits guarded, how do we get out, crawl though the window?"

As she said that she looked up, to see John was already doing that, "Yes."

Half hour later at Worcester State

It took them longer to reach the school then it normally would have, because they couldn't drive to the school and actually needed to travel there by foot. Once there things went from bad to worse, the whole school was surrounded by police force on pretty much all sides, and up on top of the school were three figures, two male, one female, John knew them all.

Just as he was about to say something the Goddess stepped forward and began speaking, her voice booming like a megaphone, "People of Worcester, as by now you know, the city is under my control, as it will remain till 3 teenagers are delivered into my hands, Raven Swordslinger, Jasmine Scott, and Johnathan Denmead." After a long pause She looked over them "Either they turn them selves over, or people with in this school will die"

"Damnit" John said


	6. Statis Shock

**Chapter 6  
Statis Shock**

Right after her,…announcement, the Goddess and her two companions turned and left reentering the building, at the same time the entire crowd began murmuring amongst them selves.

Slowly the three made there way out of the crowd, trying to get away from the people so they could talk in private, John had to help Raven walk as the thoughts of the people around her were so nervous and scared that they were breaking through her already weak mental defenses. Also because of the tight crowds, Jasmine had to hold her cloak around her so it didn't get pulled of her by accident.

Once they were out of the crowd, and into a nearby building that they were pretty sure was deserted for now so they could talk. The building had once been a cold storage warehouse, all around them boxes had been packed, and left behind after the building had been abandoned. As soon as they were sure that they were in fact alone, John began talking, "Well……now I know who planned all of this, and why I never thought of her in the first place."

Jasmine sat on one of the boxes and pulled her hood down as she said "The woman who did the talking? Who was she?"

"The Goddess"

"I don't like the sound of that name" Raven groaned.

John shook his head, "She was meant to be the ultimate villain for my series, just before I gave up writing the stories I had created her, even did some very decent sketches, only villain I ever drew to, so it's the only reason I knew who she was, but anyway, she was a literal Goddess, her power level was supposed to of been off the scale, the only abilities I know I gave her were a very controlled amount of mind control, and she could fire plasma balls from her hands."

John took a deep breath before he sat down and continued, "Thing is, her mind control powers typically only worked on the highly religious,… some how I don't think that's the entire military."

Raven was tapping her foot as he talked "Great that means you have a way to defeat her right?"

John looked at Raven, "Did I mention that's why I never completed the story?"

Raven suddenly lashed out and grabbed John by the collar slamming him into the wall he had been standing in front of, "You fucking telling me that you created this all powerful villain to fight against your team,….but you never thought of a way to defeat her?"

John grabbed her arm and pulled it off him before pushing her away from him, "Raven kool your ass, when I did all this I had no idea that anything I made would come to life, right now we need to calm down and think of a plan."

Raven glared at him for a little while before turning away and starting to pace for a while, "I'm sorry, your right,…so we need a plan then."

"Now see that I can do." he said with a smile. "Here's the plan."

Worcester State 1 hour later - Deans Office

The Goddess sat behind her desk watching the clock, As Time Master. And Ammo both sat there watching her in silence, after a long moment she turned to face them, and as calmly as if she was telling them the days events, "I see the welfare of the people in this school are of little concern to anybody."

"No ones reported anything as to the whereabouts of the Young Mutants?" Time Master asked.

"Obviously old man or she wouldn't of said what she did now would she?" Ammo said as he adjusted something with in his visor with a small set of tools that laid in front of him on the desk.

Just as Time Master had been about to say something, The Goddess held up her hand to silence him, and after a pause lowered it as she said "I don't have time for you two to be at each others throats right now, we need to carry out our plans regardless of weather or not Electron and his Young Mutants are…"

The Goddess was cut off as one of the security lights next to her desk began flashing, tapping it she called up the monitor and all she saw was the window in the basement, open.

She looked over at them and simply said "Go."

Basement.

John sat crouched behind a bush next to the open window into the basement, as soon as he heard commotion from the guards that had been guarding various exits, he closed his eyes and thought, they found the Alarm, and are on the move, Tell Jasmine to make her move

Even though he couldn't see her Raven nodded her head and from her spot sitting on the bench reading the paper outside the main gate of the school she sent to Jasmine, Jasmine, it's your move.

Jasmine knelt in the bushes near the school and as soon as she heard Raven's call she ran to a nearby tree and rapidly climbed it, using her claws. Once at the top she peered out the branches, watching the roof. Taking a breath the cat like girl leaped from the tree and landed on the edge of the roof, almost missing it completely. Not pausing, the teenager ran towards the stairs door, but had to stop as the door slowly opened…

Jasmine jumped up onto the roof of the doorway before the door completely opened and waited for who ever it was to exit. The door opened and she could see the shadow of the person who stood in the doorway, but he or she didn't step out. Instead the door closed again. Jasmine jumped down from the roof of the door and grabbed the knob, only to have the door slammed into her as it swung open.

The teenager fell back onto the ground, but rolled backwards gracefully to her feet.

Ammo eyed her intensely as he came around the corner, holding out his hand a long blade with Jagged sharp edges along the blade with a dark looking Skull hilt at the end, appeared in his hand from the image he was viewing in his visor "Here kitty kitty kitty"

Jasmine took a step back as she said "How original. You can sure tell John created you. Your lingo's as lame as a Saturday morning cartoon."

"Pissing me off with witty insults isn't going to work," Ammo said as he jumped high and swung the sword at her, but she flipped out of the way, so it cut through her cloak and nailed a few hairs. "I see that this wont be easy."

below,

John heard the commotion above and took that as his cue, and quietly slipped inside the School using the opened window, trying to keep to the far wall, avoiding the camera where and when he could.

Looking around the room, he saw various boxes stacked up, all labeled with various items, some holding books, others holding computer supplies, and so on and so forth, after checking few he decided there was nothing he could use, then cracked open the door and peeked outside. The Hall was empty, which he was glad for, so he slinked out into the hall and quietly began making his way towards the deans office.

Suddenly he stopped, off to the left he heard something coming from one of the off branching halls. Still moving quietly John pushed open the door to the hall to try and listen better, Only to have it roughly pushed open and slammed into his head. Stumbling back he tried to gain his footing again, but before he could, he was hit by a blast of energy slamming him into the wall behind him, weakly opening his eyes he looked for the face of his attacker as he started to black out, only to see the goddess looking down at him, "No…" then blacked out.

an undisclosed location somewhere beneath the school

Slowly John began to open his eyes, his blurred vision coming into focus, looking around he found he was in what looked like a simple Cave, with some kind of Portal device in it, but beyond that there was really nothing, "Talk about a cheesy hideout" John said out loud, pulling at the chains that held his hands and arms above his head.

To his left John heard, "Well welcome back to the land of the living sleepy head."

John recognized the voice, "Jasmine?"

She laughed, "yeah, so much for our big plan, we all got captured, Both you and Raven were out cold when Ammo brought me in here."

"Not good, Raven you awake?" John asked.

Not that he could see it, but Jasmine shook her head, "Nope still out like a damn light."

"Not that anyone can sleep with you two love birds chit chatting so much" Raven said groggily

"Glad to see you are still with us." John told her the stopped as the he heard a clicking sound.

Looking over to his left he watched as the wall next to them split down the middle and slid open, and in walked the Goddess, Time Master, and Ammo, stopping in front of them, moving forward the Goddess said. "You three are the only one who pose anything resembling a threat to me, but now I have you in my hands, but I plan to extend to you an offer, join me, or die, I shall let you make the decision."

Goddess snapped her figures and the three dropped to the ground, getting in attack position, Jasmine got ready to attack them.

But John held up his hand and said, "Jasmine wait."

"Screw you John! I have had it with all of this, they've turned our lives upside down, mutated me into,….this thing, I want a piece of them, and I want it now!"

Hunching back on her hind legs jasmine went to pounce, but John lunged at her to stop her, but it was too late, as soon as Jasmine attacked, Time Master shot a blast of energy out at John which hit him in the side sending him flying into the wall. Once he hit it his back hit a sharp stone and he cried out in pain.

"You've made your decision I see." The Goddess said, then as Jasmine lunged at her she fired a Fire ball at her, but at the last second, Jasmine turned her body so the blast missed her, and behind her Raven ducked, so it just hit the wall behind them. As soon as she landed Jasmine swept her foot knocking the Goddesses feet out from under her.

Getting up, Jasmine then lifted her claws and swiped at the Goddess, But she just rolled out of the way, and brought up her foot slamming it into Jasmines stomach then blasted her in the side sending her a few feet away.

Raven wasted no time at all, lunging, she tackled Ammo, slamming into his stomach knocking both of them to the ground, and making Ammo slide along it a little bit. Pushing her up, he slid a knee under her then kicked her off of him, then lifting both legs back he pushed them forward fast and front flipped him self standing up.

Turning around a blaster appeared in his hand, but she was already gone, or so he thought, he could see a faded outline of her blurring and out. "If your going to try and block me from seeing you by using your telepathy…" he said then raised the blaster and fired a stream of blasts against the wall, two hitting her, causing her to drop the illusion, then drop to the ground. "Make sure you can do it well first!

During all of this John had finally been able to move, and begun to crawl for cover, to try and figure out how to lend a hand, Once he got behind a large Stalactite. Once he was safely behind it, he stood up then turned around, only to look right at the Time Master, who was standing there withg his time staff pointing right at him. "So is this it then?"

The Time Master Just smiled, "What ever do you mean?"

"This is where you finally kill me, and do to me what you could never do to my creation?" John said, doing his level best to hide the fear in his voice, as he tried to think of away out of this, alive.

Time Master just laughed "You're a lot smarter then I gave you credit for Electron, as much as I would love to just wait till your powers emerge, so I can get some kind of satisfaction out of killing you, and eliminating your very existence. We both know you would find some way to turn the tables before I could, so I will take care of that now."

With out waiting for the John to respond a blast erupted from the Time Masters staff hitting John square in the chest sending him crashing through the stone, and landing over with Raven, and Jasmine, who the Goddess had just put there as well. Looking up John groaned, "you may have beat us Time Master, but I'm sure we are not the only Meta Humans, there will be others, and they will oppose you."

"I don't think so, and this little endeavor is over," Time Master said as he hands began to glow "when I'm done with you three, only your ashes will be left. And it wont even be enough to identify you with."

_I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense _

Time Master thrust up both hands and blasted a stream of Time Energy at the two, just as he did John raised both his hands in front of him instinctively, just as he did the energy from Time Master struck… some kind of field in front of them that no one could see, stopping the blast.

"No he's got his powers!" the Goddess yelled

The field then caved in on its self from the inside shooting out and slammed Time Masters energy back at him, which he was thankfully immune to.

John looked down at his hands in shock once the Energy stopped shooting out of them and said "How..how,…how did that…did I?"

_I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway_

Just like before.. 

Raven looked over at him, still reeling from the blasts, "Don't Worry about how, just do it again" then she got up.

John concentrated and shot his hand out,….and at first nothing happened, but quickly the pressure built and the Electrical Energy shot out again in full force. "This might take some getting used to, but hey I'm liking it"

Raven dodged a hit from Ammo as she said "John quit admiring your self, and just end this already!"

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

Raven then back flipped out of the way as Ammo swiped his Blade at her, just barley missing the girl, On her feet again she then jump kicked the blade out of his hands, then brought up her other foot and slammed it into his stomach sending him tumbling back.

John nodded at her statement then, as he avoided another blast by the Time Master, said, "How are you here Time Master! Answer me, I wanna know right now!"

Time Master just laughed at John and said "You have no room to demand anything Electron, you may have power now, but I still hold all the experience, and I will destroy you, then I'll destroy everyone you care about."

_I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break _

Johns eyes seemed to literally flare, and he lunged,…flew at Time Master, as soon as he hit him, and electric bubble formed around them, and John directed the two of them towards the ceiling,… crashing through it.

"Now tell me why!?" John screamed at him, as they came through the floor in the school above and landed in the hall, crashing back down to the floor.

"What makes you think I can tell you?" Time Master said calmly as he got up and cracked his fist across Johns face sending John stumbling into the wall.

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break _

Below Jasmine and the Goddess were doing there own little dance, and given the Goddesses power Jasmine was doing amazingly well. Every time The Goddess threw a plasma ball at her, Jasmine was able agilely jump out of the way, just barley in time. After the last one though, Jasmine seemed to vanish.

Carefully looking around The Goddess said softly, "come on child, come out and let your suffering end, none of your friends understand how drastically your powers have affected you, nor do they care, join me, fight on my side and make it end."

Suddenly Jasmine appeared out of no where slamming landing her foot on the back of The Goddesses head Slamming it into the Ground, "Not interested."

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break _

John hit the wall with his hands out, and Just as Time Master went to try and blast him again, John used a light amount of his power to repel him self away from the wall fast, so Time Masters Blast hit the wall going through it, thankfully the class room was empty.

_I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again_

_Just like before _

Time Master turned and again Fired Energy at John, Who raised his arm and a shield made of electricity appeared on his arm blocking it., then he put out his hand and fired a large beam of Electricity at the ground in front of Time Master making it explode and send the man flying.

While he was still in the air John flew at Time Master, hitting him he kept going until they crashed out the window, taking the fight outside, causing screams from the crowd still gathered out side, both from the appearance of two flying men, and the glass now raining down on them.

Not wanting to risk innocent injury, John tried to take them over to the roof, but before he could, Time Master twisted out of his grasp, and began then brought up his fist hitting John in the jaw again.

John backed up, he needed to get Time Master to loose his concentration, cause the only reason Time Master could fly was cause he slowed down the flow of time around him, so gravity didn't pull as fast, if he could get him to loose that, he could gain the upper hand, but he had to think fast as Time Master was already heading towards him.

Making his decision, he began repeatedly throwing balls of electric energy at Time Master, Which Time Master had to keep on blocking them, after a while John picked up the speed, finally Time Master began to falter, stopping John decided on the tackling technique yet again, This time hitting him hard enough to send him crashing through an off wing that held the schools broiler, a few seconds later, it exploded.

Pausing in mid air John Paused, after a moment he flew down ward towards it, but a cop called out to it. "Wait, hey electric guy wait"

"What I need to.."

"Don't there's no way that guy could of survived it, but there are still people on the school and if the fire Spreads…" the cop said

John swore under his breath, "Get the Fire department, I want to find a body" and took off thinking no way it ended that easy

an hour later

John had managed to find Jasmine and Raven, they had beaten the Goddess and Ammo, Ammo was now in custody, and the Goddess had taken off, after that John erected an electric field around the fire to try and keep it from spreading while they cleared all the hostages out of the building, which didn't take long as the Goddess had far less then she said she had.

After all that, the Fire had been put out, and the FD discovered the remains of a body, but John still wondered.

NEXT: Everybody Talks about the Weather.


End file.
